overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Orisa
Orisa is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is a guardian omnic who currently existed for only a month but has been already taking the role of her city's protector. Orisa serves as the central anchor of her team, and defends her teammates from the frontline with a . She can attack from , her own defenses, launch to slow and move enemies, and deploy a to boost the damage output of multiple allies at once. __TOC__ Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Orisa is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes :a This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. *'Current Outlook' ("Current outlook: .") *'Do You Need A Hug?' *'Efi Will Not Be Happy' ("Efi will not be happy about this.") *'Error: Sarcasm Module' ("Error 404: Sarcasm Module not found.") *'Following my Programming' (default; "I am simply following my programming.") *'I Can't Do That' ("I'm sorry, but I can't do that.") *'Medical Assistance' ("Medical assistance has been requested.") *'My Analysis' ("Would you like my analysis of the situation?") *'No Parking' *'Shine Your Eyes' *'That Does Not Compute' *'Error: Division By 0' ( , ) *'Functionality Still In Beta' ( , , "Some functionality may still be in beta.") *'Satsified'sic With Protection ( , , "Are you satisfied with your protection?") *'Your Compliance' ( , , "Thank you for your compliance.") Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story The OR15 program originally was established to enhance the defense of Numbani. However, after a monstrous attack on Numbani's airport by Doomfist, the Numbani council abolished the program and sold off the rest of the OR15 robots. Realizing the potential of the robots, the genius inventor Efi Oladele used her newly-earned grant to purchase an OR15 chassis, and made a new guardian robot with an upgraded arsenals and a personality core. When rebooting, Efi decided to name the new robot Orisa. With Efi's guidance, Orisa began her job as a new protector of Numbani. Personality Orisa appears to be very passionate in providing protection and keeping people safe. She appears to have a defensive nature and sometimes even acts motherly towards her allies. Her attitude sometimes can be viewed as commanding, similar to a police officer. Otherwise, she is quite inexperienced, and requires Efi to stay close and prevent her from overstepping the line. Merchandise orisa_mensshirt.jpg|Orisa Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch-apparel/overwatch-orisa-shirt-mens orisa_womensshirt.jpg|Orisa Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch-apparel/overwatch-orisa-shirt-womens Tips *Orisa should never be alone when fighting. Always have a reliable healer like Mercy who can back you up. ;Fusion Driver * Orisa's Fusion Driver can shoot continuously for 12 seconds. To compensate, its reload is the slowest in the game, so reload sparingly and make the most out of her bullets. Burst firing is not recommended, as the spread always stays the same. * Using Quick Melee at the right time will let Orisa have a full magazine and do some damage while her gun is completing its reloading animation; however, the difference in the Fusion Driver's downtime is negligible. ;Protective Barrier * Unlike Winston's or Symmetra's , Orisa's Protective Barrier is launched in a similar fashion to Widowmaker's . Use it to protect teammates from afar. * The cooldown for the Protective Barrier starts right after the barrier is launched, so if left alone for a while, it can be set up again after 12 seconds. * In most cases, when an Orisa has teammates to back her up, Protective Barrier is an essential object to have on capture points. It is very difficult to overcome, and almost all the time, ensures a quick victory. ;Halt! * Orisa's Halt! projectile has a large radius. It can be used to pull people into oncoming AoE (Area of Effect) ultimates or off of cliffs. * Acting similar to Symmetra's Energy Ball, her Halt! projectile moves forward and can be detonated at any time before it hits a surface. * Halt can be used to score environmental kills, but needs to be timed precisely. For example, at the 1st point of Volskaya Industries, wait for enemies to come out the left side door, and activate halt to pull them out onto the cliff. ;Fortify * Fortify can save Orisa in the most threatening or unsuspecting moments, like a Lúcio Soundwave or Reinhardt charge. * Fortify can be used to negate Reinhardt's Charge and Earthshatter, Zarya's Graviton Surge, Roadhog's Hook and Whole Hog (Not recommended to walk into it), Junkrat's Steel trap, Ana's Sleep Dart, Mei's freezing, McCree's Flashbang, Symmetra's Sentry Turrets' slowing effect and all kinds of knockbacks including D.Va's Self Destruct knockback, though nearby allies will still be affected. ** A charging Reinhardt will be stunned for 1 second upon contact. Make the most of this 1 second and maximize damage output. ** If an enemy Reinhardt has already pinned an ally, he can crush that ally against Orisa when she is using Fortify. Reinhardt will not be stunned on impact. ** When full health, Orisa can survive after being attached by a pulse bomb, but leaves off with about 5 hit points. * You can still fire your Fusion Driver while using Fortify. This makes the ability an excellent defense for when reloading. ;Supercharger * The Supercharger has a very large range, but not nearly as much health. Be sure to defend it, as it cannot regenerate health and will not be refunded upon destruction. * Placing the Supercharger in between a wall and Orisa's Protective Barrier will keep it well protected until the barrier runs out of either time or HP. * Use the Supercharger while pushing the payload, and place it on the payload. This way, teammates will not only stay around the payload, but also makes the payload a moving fortress, especially with another Reinhardt, Bastion, and Mercy on it. Counters * Like most tanks, Orisa can be taken down quickly by Reaper. * With a rather distinct head model and her low health value relative to other tanks, Hanzo and Widowmaker both can punish Orisa hard for positioning flubs, especially if they attack from an angle to avoid Orisa's concave Protective Barrier. * Pharah and Junkrat are two other heroes with long range capability and no damage falloff that will give Orisa a hard time - Pharah especially can exploit the fact that her front-facing Protective Barrier does not have a very generous ceiling to it. * Genji's quick mobility and effective Deflect ability can become a bother, even a threat, to Orisa. * Orisa is an easy target for Roadhog when Orisa is attacking, as Orisa will be slowed down by her Fusion Driver and is an easy job for Roadhog to hook Orisa. Even without the hook, Roadhog can easily kill Orisa with 2 well aimed shots. * Orisa's large potential damage output allows for an opportunity for Zarya to use her Particle Barriers, feeding the charge to her Particle Cannon. * Her slow movement speed and large hitbox are her weaknesses, even from afar. Trivia *Orisa was announced and added to the Public Test Region on March 2, 2017. Before that, she was teased with an article, An Interview with Inventor Efi Oladele, and two tweets from @PlayOverwatch.Tweet #1, Tweet #2 *Orisa's name is likely a reference to òrìṣàs, spirits from the Yoruba religion. It could also be derived from OR15. *Being a month old, Orisa is the youngest hero in the game. *Her voice line "Error: Sarcasm Module" is a reference to a well-known webpage error, "Error: 404, webpage not found". *Her voice line "Shine your eyes" is a Nigerian saying meaning "Wake up and see what's happening around you". *Her voice line "I can't do that" is a reference to HAL 9000 from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2001:_A_Space_Odyssey_(film) 2001: A Space Odyssey]. *Her voice line "Do you need a hug?" is a nod to Baymax from Disney-Pixar's [http://movies.disney.com/big-hero-6/ Big Hero 6] movie. *In mathematics, division by zero (as seen on Orisa's voice line "Error: Division by 0") happens where the divisor (denominator) is zero. Such a division has no meaning, as there is no number which, multiplied by 0, gives another different number, and so division by zero is undefined. The first mathematician exposing this concept was George Berkeley. Patch changes * * * }} References de:Orisa es:Orisa it:Orisa ko:오리사 pl:Orisa pt-br:Orisa ru:Ориса Category:Omnics Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero